


[中露]沸腾赤色

by wbhkc1030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbhkc1030/pseuds/wbhkc1030
Summary: 国设 苏解后带一定米露
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	[中露]沸腾赤色

——  
被医护人员注射足量的镇定剂后，布拉金斯基收回放在桌面上的手臂。低头沉默间，他看见青青紫紫的静脉蜿蜒爬在皮肤表面，像一道道丑陋的鞭痕纵横，在迷乱的视线里逐渐失控交错。  
是注射后的强制嗜睡症状。  
恍惚间他站起身体，负责给他按好针孔棉签的护士慌乱的跟着他一起站起来，纤细手指间的棉球沾染血液落在地上。斯拉夫女人蹲下去捡起已经被污染的棉签，转眼起来却看见布拉金斯基孱弱的身影晃过门口。  
“祖国……！”  
她惊声去追，紧紧的捏住手掌里拆封的包装袋，茫然的冲出门去。在拐角处终于瞥见布拉金斯基的衣角——  
她忽然愣了愣，站住脚步，逐渐看清了站在阴影里的人。  
来自东亚的邻国笔直的立在祖国身旁，他扶住了布拉金斯基摇摇欲坠的身体，握着的手掌很稳，没有丝毫松动。当这个东方国家的视线凝视过来时，护士莫名的感受到沉重的压力，这种相似的感觉只在她面对曾经强势无比的祖国时感受到过，聪明的女人选择了沉默。  
但她并未选择退却，僵硬却坚定的没有挪移脚步。她攥着包装袋的手指很紧，无意识的顺着摩擦起来，发出轻微的塑料声音。她的喉咙在那一刻几乎干涸到失声，只沙哑着开口：“请……请让我，把苏……俄罗斯先生带回去。”  
“他刚刚被注射了镇定剂，他需要休息。”  
护士的话意有所指，她有些不敢看王耀的眼睛，那其中的火焰会灼伤她，也伤害到她尊崇的祖国。她非常清楚布拉金斯基每次注射镇定剂的缘故——只有这样才会让他伤痕累累的从欧美手下飞回莫斯科时获得短暂的平静，在这头受伤的巨兽陷入药物给予的虚假安定时，他们才能好好处理祖国身上用于娱乐的那些骇人的伤口，即使在不久的催促之后，布拉金斯基会带着更加严重的伤回来。  
她被迫学会习以为常，在第一次为祖国上药时她惊慌的差点打翻医用酒精。她的导师瞪了她一眼，手法娴熟的为祖国肩膀上的砍伤洒上药粉包扎。俄罗斯则沉默着用嘴咬开另一瓶完整的酒精，把这些灼热的液体全部淋在自己的血肉模糊的右手臂上。  
“你应该注意让他们不要这样对待你。”她曾听见她的导师这样说，“这么大规模的失血，你能够活着真是万幸。”  
俄罗斯声音喑哑：“我没有选择的权利，女士。”  
她的导师无奈摇了摇头，嘟囔着用俄语飞快的说了些模糊的抱怨后走出门。她帮忙着收拾好医药箱，把废弃针头处理好后听见俄罗斯先生对她说话：“你不该跟着她来。小姑娘心肠太软，你会害怕。”  
她几乎是下意识的抬起头回答：“祖国，我不会害怕，苏维埃没有生养过会怕血的人民。”话语脱口而出的一刻，她才意识到自己说了些什么错话，慌忙别开头掩饰：在极力剥夺红色过去的当下，她说出的话明显不合时宜。她喃喃着想要解释：“抱歉……现在没有苏维埃了，我……”  
“你说得对。”布拉金斯基站起来，他胸口曾经挂着的荣誉勋章早已被取下尘封，唯一在衣襟上留下的一枚星形勋章被美利坚拿走，甚至用于玩弄他的身体，“苏维埃已经不在了。”  
无意识的揭开祖国的伤疤，她陷入了自责。短暂的感伤后，布拉金斯基又对她说：“希望下次还可以在这里看到你。”  
她慌忙摇摇头，清醒后又点点头。她从心里希望祖国不会再回到她值班的医院，和那些该死的伤一起绝迹就好；另一方面，她又隐隐的渴求布拉金斯基能够再次来到这里，和她再次说说话。  
在可怕而沉默的视线里开口显然耗尽了她的勇气，她深深的低下头去，不敢直视——她企图抬头的瞬间便看见中国胸口上的红星，璀璨得灼人，成为视野里一道锐利的闪电，劈得她浑身僵硬，最终静止在原地喃喃自语：“麻烦，请把俄罗斯先生交还。”  
无意识间，她似乎把布拉金斯基当作一件物品，廉价得如同商店里的劣质糖果。护士意识到自己的说法漏洞百出，和周围人一般的同化了，甚至侮辱到布拉金斯基的人格——他拥有这些东西吗？在大多数人的眼中，国家意识体真的变成一件无用的摆设，而摇摇欲坠的俄罗斯自然拥有的是一个无比孱弱的意识体，把他当作西方玩具送出，上面的人显然乐意以此换取援助。  
王耀紧盯着护士青白的脸，他动了动嘴唇，最终吐出一句：“我可以照顾他，把棉签交给我。”  
命令般的口吻，但护士最终还是挪动脚步过去。把棉签递给王耀时她才发现自己手心里攥满冷汗。  
“谢谢。”中国如此简单的道谢。  
她有些后悔，但显然反悔已经来不及了。中国收好了棉签，扶着几乎瘫倒的前苏联拐过走廊，往更深的病房里走去——那是她未经许可不能进入的地方，她没有更高的权限。她只在原地停留了几秒，就羞愧的转头回到原来的科室。  
这一次，她发自内心的希望俄罗斯先生不要再来这里，最好永远都不要来。  
……  
王耀把布拉金斯基扶进最里的一间病房。俄罗斯被注射镇定剂后显然乖顺了许多，呈现出几分不符合年龄和阅历的脆弱。王耀帮他脱了鞋，整理的了凌乱的军装。他仔细的抚平布拉金斯基军装上每一道折痕，手指划过胸口的衣物起顿了顿，感受到异样的柔软凸起。  
王耀解开扣子，掀开这身新做的深蓝色军衣——难以想象，作为一个大国的意识体，俄罗斯的身上就仅仅是裹着这层新定制的军装而已。此时天气还未转暖，莫斯科的风仍旧凛冽，大多人都来不及脱下冬衣。  
他看见布拉金斯基包裹在军装里的赤裸身体：密密麻麻的纵横伤痕，他甚至能清晰的辨别出武器的种类——这些该死的布尔乔亚甚至用锥子试图刺进布拉金斯基的心脏。划过胸口处冰镐留下的伤疤，王耀的眼神逐渐冷落。他看见布拉金斯基暴露在空气里的两粒乳头，被玩弄到呈现出烂熟的艳红，充满着诱人的糜烂气息——还有这明显同一般男性不符的过度饱满的奶子，欧美已经坏透了顶，甚至给曾敌对的意识体注射进过量的雌性激素，试图让他变得更有女人味儿些。  
想起不久会议前站在台上对布拉金斯基颐气指使的美利坚，王耀皱着眉不语。他和布拉金斯基曾经是亲密的战友，斯拉夫人亲切的呼唤他为“达瓦里氏”。他作为中国，同布拉金斯基的关系现较为缓和，但远不如五十年代的亲密，原本他的上司让他老老实实待在北京，不允许他和刚刚解体的苏联有任何接触，但他还是执意来到这里。  
同样作为国家意识体，他拥有人的情感，简单的无法将这些放下——原本他应该放下的。但在苏联存在的六十九年里，即使在五千年的寿命中，也像花火般动人。  
他低头凝视布拉金斯基的胸口——已经伤痕累累，像是一块只知道取悦男人的烂肉，名为莫斯科的憔悴心脏在空虚苍白的胸腔里跳动，带起微弱的震动脉搏。王耀把手放在俄罗斯的胸口，抚摸着这脆弱的胸膛，他冷漠的看着这被调教到娴熟的软肉瞬间淫荡的挺立起来讨好，两枚乳头和毒罂粟般绽开。  
他的指尖擦过那道最深的伤疤，那是路德维希在发泄时印在苏维埃胸口的刀痕，深深的像是要把那颗心脏剜出——布拉金斯基曾跨越千里，将水管连同红旗一起插入德意志的心脏，这是显而易见的报复，但是作为宴会东道主的美利坚却允许了。  
他低头去吻布拉金斯基的嘴唇。俄罗斯随着注射的镇定剂逐渐陷入麻木的昏睡，对于轻微的亲吻没有半分情欲反应，只是在沉睡中下意识的张开口来呼吸。王耀并没有将这个吻深入的意思，就像蜻蜓点水般的落下来又轻飘飘的挪移开，他在试探布拉金斯基的底线，可显然一个被阉割到破碎的国家意识体是无法有资格取得底线的。  
最终他只是惩罚性的啃咬了布拉金斯基的下唇，将牙印深深烙在毫无血色的唇瓣上。昏迷中的前苏联仍死死皱着眉，连睡觉时都不曾平静。  
王耀低头继续盯住他的脸颊。布拉金斯基被送去美利坚许久，每次回来时都双腿打颤，强撑着穿好军装实则外强中干。琼斯对于玩弄布拉金斯基显然早已有了心得，各种羞辱道具轮番使用，强制让布拉金斯基在被他人玩弄时戴上贞操带，美名其曰休克疗法。  
王耀偶然看到过几次下属拍来的照片，前苏联病恹恹的从飞机机舱口下来，走下楼梯时险些摔下，被旁边的娜塔莉娅扶了一下才稳住身体。他拖着惨败的身躯走到上司身边，口齿清晰的报告自己的身体状况。  
从布拉金斯基嘴巴里吐出的每一句话都化成文件上冰冷的铅字，毫无保留的灌输入他的脑袋。  
他惩罚性的揉捏住布拉金斯基红肿的乳头，它们显然还没有上药，几乎肿成小葡萄大小，透着烂熟的风情。昏迷的布拉金斯基挣扎着扭动身体，配合的作出欲迎还拒的状态。王耀面无表情的继续用力：看着曾经红色路上的导师如溺水般挣扎，为了西方世界的认可抛却理想信念，亲手剔开自己埋藏的骨血，把血淋淋的心脏抛进贝加尔湖底——他是个可耻的叛徒。  
将布拉金斯基彻底钉上心底的耻辱柱，王耀深深的吸了一口气，一手探到布拉金斯基的下身。  
薄薄的军裤褪去后是近年来因常年受虐而显得瘦削苍白的大腿。为了防止布拉金斯基回去发泄，琼斯甚至为他贴身打造了一副完美贴合的贞操锁，牢牢地锁住半勃的阴茎。被情欲涨起的性器束缚在小小的金属锁里，充血肿胀出青紫，顶端可怜的渗出一点淫水来。  
王耀去拨弄那在常人眼中牢固的锁头，实则在国家意识体面前不堪一击，只要稍微费力就可以解开——琼斯恶意的揣摩布拉金斯基反抗的心理，用并非牢不可破的锁锁住布拉金斯基的“贞洁”。当然，如果布拉金斯基企图解开锁也非常容易，但他会承担琼斯更加变态的对待和鞭笞。  
布拉金斯基不敢赌，更不敢用虚弱的身体反抗，所以他蜷缩在最里，老老实实的接受这种羞辱。他从来不在旁人眼中褪下裤子，连最基本的发泄都要靠美国的“恩赐”，他也必须作出报恩的举动来感谢。  
手指后滑下移。王耀抚摸到了布拉金斯基被过度“疼爱”的后穴，这滑腻的软肉显然对他的侵犯顺从到极致，甚至主动的吸吮探进的手指。琼斯显然不怎么珍惜这个曾经的宿敌、现在的玩物，对于布拉金斯基身体的开发粗暴又残酷，把刚解体不久的俄罗斯意识体玩到了极致，掐算着他恢复的时间造成新的伤痕。  
王耀的目光慢慢沉了下来。他怨恨曾经的红色导师走上了截然不同的道路，与曾经的伟大理想背道而驰。他和布拉金斯基是曾经的战友，在绮丽未来蓝图的描绘中奋勇拼搏，是最亲密的伙伴。  
情到浓时，二人不由自主会有过界的举动。尤其是一纸盟约铅字沉沉，两人在夜色里忘情的亲吻对方，布拉金斯基把他亲爱的达瓦里氏的手握在手心中，亢奋的讲述新阅读的马克思主义著作里的篇目。  
“王耀——我们一定可以实现伟大的理想。”布拉金斯基强盛时期朝气蓬勃，像冉冉上升的红旗飘扬，他把灌好的伏特加倒进酒杯，同王耀碰杯，两只紫色的眼睛闪闪发亮，“为理想奋斗！”  
王耀也畅快的饮下那杯酒——那时候他几乎将唯一向他伸出手来的苏联看作闪亮红星，他的心跳很快，脸上蒙上一层酒醉后的薄红，在夜色里旖旎又迷幻。王耀感到自己沉睡了许久的赤红心脏在疯狂释放活力，他在酒精的作用下甚至有点眩晕，磕磕巴巴的说；“为……为理想……为理想奋斗！”  
布拉金斯基快活的搂住他的小布尔什维克的肩膀，胸腔因开怀的大笑而震动。他几乎把王耀整个搂在自己怀里，低头去看小红星的眼睛，觉得它们真是漂亮，比摩尔曼斯克天空里的极光还要炫目。他不自觉的靠得更近，把鼻梁都紧紧贴在王耀的脸侧，张口也是浓郁的酒精味道：“那么好的，我的达瓦里氏。”  
他们交换了一个诚恳又动人的亲吻。唇齿相依的瞬间有惊人的悸动，两颗跳动的心脏也在飞速靠近升温，把一切都沸腾起来。  
可是没过多久，王耀家有了新的运动。布拉金斯基脸上流露出不赞同的神情，第一次对畅所欲言的王耀沉了脸。  
王耀第一次对苏联后的布拉金斯基发火，并把文件掷在了苏联意识体的胸口上。  
再后来，冷战形势严峻，美苏两国关系持续恶化：中苏也终于度过了他们甜蜜的阶段，眨眼间看似牢固的盟约分崩离析。  
布拉金斯基带着一大帮军队站在他曾经的小红星面前，撕毁了曾经所有的公文。一夜之间，苏联专家全盘撤走，多个科研项目被迫停止。王耀冷眼看着专家们坐上苏联派遣来的火车，慢慢驶离了中国。  
利益两个字让尚在探索阶段的王耀第一次冷了血液。他慢慢攥紧了拳头，却吐不出一个字。  
他早该知道的。  
五千年的古国早在历史里经历了无数风霜。他亲眼见过太多太多的国家在式微后一蹶不振，永世无法翻身。王耀送别了太多的意识体，布拉金斯基仅仅是他们中的一个而已。  
炽热的赤色旗帜始终飘扬在新生的中国上空。  
抱着这样的信念，他在苏联逝去的那天撑着红色雨伞，最后一个来为他曾经的达瓦里氏送别。  
琼斯抢在他前在布拉金斯基的棺椁前丢了一束玫瑰，语调轻松愉快，如果能忽略掉他那比哭还难看的笑脸就好了：“这家伙终于死了。”  
王耀默不作声的放上一束盛放的向日葵，摆在唯一的玫瑰旁边，压下玫瑰的艳色：“国家没有摧毁前，意识体永远不可能死亡。”  
琼斯露出一个假笑：“——那么，我们就去看看这个新来的虚弱俄罗斯吧。”  
新生的俄罗斯苍白又虚弱，少了苏联时期的咄咄逼人，反而柔和了不少。布拉金斯基硬撑着一副躯壳逢迎西方的意见，乖顺得不可思议。  
王耀在会议结束后才认真的看了他一眼，沉默着转身离去。  
他的红色已经不再沸腾了。  
新生的俄罗斯已经变成了他曾经最讨厌的样子，走上了和琼斯一样的道路。  
王耀一路沉默着为远去的俄罗斯目送，看着他登上秘密前往华盛顿的飞机，美国正放肆的搂住布拉金斯基的腰身，亲吻他的战利品。  
王耀垂下了眼眸。  
陡然，那天的布拉金斯基和现在虚弱得躺在床上的布拉金斯基的身影重合在一起，连脸颊消瘦的弧度都惊人的相似。王耀无意再去嘲弄布拉金斯基的狼狈，他只觉得现在的他们都十分可悲。  
草率的用身旁的药膏给布拉金斯基上好了药，王耀站起身来，却看到了布拉金斯基睁开的眼睛。  
现在的俄罗斯被调教得一脸媚意，带着庸俗的廉价气息。他咳嗽起来，胸膛难受的起伏，那双眼睛也死气沉沉。  
“你不操我吗？”  
布拉金斯基问。  
王耀盯着他，只用死一般的沉默回应。布拉金斯基终于笑起来，表情难看极了。  
“我知道了，我现在这个样子，也不配。”他说。  
王耀曾经想过让布拉金斯基作为他长久的伴侣，两人相携着一路走过风霜，终究会抵达红色的长岸。  
可是他唯一没有想到的是，布拉金斯基竟然会先一步倒下，像玩具一样被送往了大洋彼岸。  
布拉金斯基终于没有说话了。他闭上了眼睛，慢慢的哼起破碎的曲调。他的声音断断续续的连着，不时穿插着难受的咳嗽闷哼。  
王耀向外慢慢的走。唱词熟稔又自在的在他脑海里映出，带着淡淡的酒精气味萦绕。  
“Ой,ты песня，песенка девичья，  
（啊！歌儿，女孩悠扬的歌声）  
Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед，  
（请跟随着光明的太阳）  
И бойцу на дальнем пограничье，  
（飞翔到遥远前方的战士）  
От Катюши передай привет  
（为喀秋莎来向他致意）”

……

……

王耀终于走出了这栋房子，向外是明媚的天空，


End file.
